Merrifortas
Merriforto Respublika (Merrifortiečių: Republike Mareforto) yra salyno tauta Vakarų Pasko jūroje. Yra Arkangelo Konfederacijos narys. Merrifortas yra į vakarus nuo Verido karalystės (Esta Ostadas ir Esta Madroras) ir į šiaurę nuo Pelstallo salų. Su 182 103 kv. Km dydžio plotu ši šalis yra gana tankiai apgyvendinta šalis, kurioje gyvena daugiau nei 2 320 181 gyventojų. Dėl savo gamtinių resursų Merrifortą valdė įsiveržę barborikečiai, Illeburgiečiai ir mekistaniečiai. Taip Merrifortas susidūrė su daugeliu kultūrų ir idėjų, kurios padėjo formuoti merrifortišką kultūrą ir tradicijas. Merrifortas yra gana ekonomiškai išsivysčiusi tauta, viena iš labai išsivysčiusių Vakarų Krosaryje. Merrifortas taip pat yra vienas iš Arkangelo Konfederacijos steigėjų ir narys, palaikantis ryšius su daugeliu šalių visame Siahiryje. Etimologija Merriforto vardą šaliai suteikė Barboriko imperijos karalius Gabrielis Mumfordas; paskui fortą kurį jis liepė pastatyti netoli Merriforto kranto: Linksmojo Bernardo fortą, nors istorikai abejoja ir nesutinka. Geografija Merriforto Respublika yra tauta, įkurta ant Glenricho salų, kurias atrado Johnas Glenrichas keliaudamas po Vakarų Pasko jūrą. Merriforto valdoma teritorija susideda iš trijų pagrindinių salų: Bexhellerio salos, Ellisfello salos ir Klinstino salos, taip pat iš mažesnių salų, esančių į pietus. Tarp trijų salų teka Hadbrono jūra (esanti į šiaurę nuo Ellisfello salos) ir Halnigano jūra (esanti į pietus nuo Ellisfello salos). Nors Ellisfello ir Klinstino sala yra kalvotos, Bexhellerio sala yra labai kalnuota, o aukščiausia viršūnė yra Strafviko. Merrifortas yra padalintas į dvidešimt šešias valstijas, kiekvienoje iš jų yra didelis miestas, veikiantis kaip „sostinė“, ir savivaldybės. Merriforto teritorija taip pat apima užjūrio teritoriją - Pelstallo salas, esančias pietinėje Pasko jūroje, arčiau Siahirio. Šalis geografiškai yra gana turtinga, joje yra kalnai, kalvos, slėniai ir daug įvairių geografinių ypatumų. Kaip jūros šalis, yra subarktinio ir atogrąžų klimato, su švelniomis žiemomis ir šiltomis vasaromis. Krituliai daugiausia būna žiemą ir vasarą. Vidutinė metinė temperatūra yra 22–23 °C (72–73 °F) dienos metu ir 15 ° C (59 °F) naktį ir per žiemą. Ekonomika Merriforto Respublika yra gana išsivysčiusi tauta. Jos ekonomiką sukūrė ir atgaivino regioninė prekyba. Nuo septintojo dešimtmečio ji aktyviai diversifikavo savo prekybą su pasauliu ir energingai integravosi į keletą nacionalinių institucijų. Merrifortas padėjo įkurti Arkangelo konfederaciją ir įstojo į ją 1966 m. Merriforto ekonomika daugiausia yra orientuota į pirminę ir tretinę pramonę, pradedant tradiciniais pragyvenimo šaltiniais, pavyzdžiui, ūkininkavimu ir vyno gamyba, baigiant moderniais pragyvenimo šaltiniais, tokiais kaip turizmas, mažmeninė prekyba, bankininkystė ir kita. Tokios kompanijos kaip „Majesty Fashion“, „Zion Credit Union“ ir „Prince's Blossom Resort“ veikia tarptautiniu mastu. Istorija Didžiąją istorijos dalį salos buvo negyvenamos. 1383 m. septynios gentys įkūrė kaimelį šalia Villa Florianus. Po Barboriko imperijos invazijos 1521 m. gyvienvietė buvo apleista ir pamiršta. Paskelbus nepriklausomybę 1582 m., buvo įkurti nauji miestai (pagrindiniai iš jų buvo Helmscastlas ir Šiaurės Krončesteris), tačiau prieš XVIII a. vidurį į Merrifortą įsiveržė illeburgiečiai ir 1962 m. mekistaniečiai, kurie Centriniame ir Pietų Merriforte pastatė daugiau naujų gyvenviečių. XVI amžiuje į Merrifortą pateko įvairių etninių mažumų, kurios bėgo nuo konflikto, laukiančio tarp Keivos Karalystės ir Barborikos imperijos. 1582 m. susilpnėjus Barboriko imperijai, merrifortiečiai Triumfo aikštėje sušaukė Barborico imperatorių ir paskelbė savo nepriklausomybę nuo Barboriko. Po susitikimo Colombo Ruberti buvo paskelbtas šalies vadovu. Po nepriklausomybės Merrifortas buvo reorganizuotas kaip karalystė, tačiau iki Fransiskos May karūnavimo ši vyriausybė buvo silpna ir beveik neveiksminga. 1792 m. Illeburgietis Jokūbas Woodas surengė karinį perversmą ir pasiskelbė Merriforto imperatoriumi. Po kelių jo kalbų, dėl kurių merrifortiečiai pradėjo nemėgti savo gyvenimo sąlygų, 1800-ųjų pradžioje prasidėjo keturios riaušės ir, vadovaujant Woodo sūnėnui, 1801 m. prasidėjo pilietinis karas prieš karalių. Karalius buvo nugalėtas ir žuvo po 2 metų karo, o Franklinas Edvardas pasiskelbė karaliumi ir įgyvendino Teisių įstatymą, kad apsaugotų paprastą žmogų nuo neteisybių. Ši reformuota karalystė išgyveno krizes ir vėliau du karus. Merrifortas sugebėjo laimėti tuos du karus tik su pagalba iš aljanso atsiųstais pastiprinimais, tačiau po karų Merrifortas atsidūrė siaubingose sąlygose. Eventually in 1784, under the pretext of protecting Anglo-Scottish settlers, the filibustering British nobleman James Carrington invaded Brunant and became the president after a successful war against a militarily weakened Brunant. Civil liberties were suspended, autocratic rule prevailed, and even with a coup and mass protest he remained in power. He was poisoned in 1802 and though his son was named president, the cunning King Ambroos I and his powerful friends were able to sideline the younger Carrington and return to a more democratic rule. After a turbulent start to the 20th century, Brunant was invaded and occupied by Nazi Germany in 1941. Following Brunant's liberation in 1944, the country embarked on a large transformation of society and the economy, from a largely agricultural country to a modern industrial nation. Politika See also: Politics of Brunant ]] Politically, Brunant has been a mix between a liberal and socialist country, especially from the 20th century onward. Historically the country has been very stable politically, apart from a few issues in the age of revolutions. The main political parties are the Social Democratic Party, Christian Democratic Union, Free Liberal Party and ECO17. The current Prime Minister is Adrian Vandreck. Brunanter politics revolves around Congress, divided into the House (lower chamber) and Senate (upper chamber). Elections for government are normally held every four years. International relations Brunant's foreign relations have been historically centered with Europe, especially after joining the EU in the 1980s. Historically there have been close links to Spain, Benelux countries and Britain, as well as with wikinations such as Traspes and Libertas. Brunant has expanded its links with other small wikinations by co-founding the International Wiki Organisation along with Lovia and others. Demografija ir religija Brunant's demographics are measured and recorded by the Insitute of Statistics. Brunant is officially a secular state, though the majority of the population (over 80%) are Christian (including Catholic, Protestant and Orthodox). Islam forms the second largest religion in the country. In regards to language, English and Dutch are the two most widely spoken languages in the country, being both official. The Brezondian Language has also significant presence in the north, and Arabic is also present in major cities due to immigration. Brunant has a long history of providing publicly funded health care, either through public hospitals or specialized private clinics. The government's focus has helped its healthcare system be one of the best in the world, being generally ranked in the top ten by the World Health Organization. The education system is also considered to be of very good quality. While the majority of schools in the country are public, there are a few private schools as well. Most of the colleges and universities are also private, apart from the Royal University of Koningstad. Kultūra Brunant has a very rich and diverse culture, having Spanish, European and Arab influences. Brunanter culture is said to have been born with the legent of Adenis and Virsise in the 13th/14th century. Brunanter literature, music and art have developed over the centuries to achieve great variety, from the haunting paintings of Eugenio Cavall to the films of Herbert S. Hosen. Sportas Sport is also very important to Brunanters, in particular football, which has been around for over 100 years. leagues and the national team are highly followed, as are the clubs. Basketball is also a popular sport. Other sports native or historic in Brunant include Bolas (a form of boules), Pedbola, a precursor to football and Bullfighting. Transportas Brunant has developed various forms of transportation. The country has a significant network of motorways and roads, of which the A1 is the longest and largest. Railways are also present in Central Island for rapid inter-city travel. For local or urban commutes, there are several localized transit systems, using buses (such as Ride Niesburg) and using trams and trains (S-train and Crosslink). Some 6500 Taxis are also in use. Travel between islands is restricted to ferries and local flights. International travel is handled through Koningstad International Airport, the nation's newest, largest and busiest. Pastabos